


what is love

by orangeshoe



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Best Friends, Discovery, Fluff, Lust vs. love, M/M, Pining, They just finished wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: Nothing's different now than it was before. At least, that's what he thinks he's led Tobin to believe. But that faintest hint of abnormality.. that tiny spark he may or may not have imagined in Tobin's eyes—well, it almost gives him hope. Maybe too much.





	what is love

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out how to make em dashes on my phone. I am, how you say, "alive". I have just been notified my experience points are on the way. I hope I get +4 MAG.
> 
> This was supposed to be PWP but I decided I liked Gray helplessly pining after his best friend while he has a raging hard-on for Clair better . . . Maybe another day.

Gray isn't really sure what happened.

No, he knows exactly what happened. He pressed Tobin's buttons, the buttons he always knows exactly how to press because—he'll admit it—he's a sly one (plus-slash-and-slash-or Tobin's just his best friend), and that ended up with them wrestling—again—and on the floor. Again.

Their breathing was staggered and harsh, crashing together. Gray could feel the heat of it in every puff of air from Tobin beneath him, felt his own arms start to wobble as he tried to get his breathing to even out. He'd pinned Tobin down, which isn't anything he hasn't done before, but something about this time felt.. different.

Different like the look in Tobin's eyes feeling darker, more intense than amused, as usual. Or maybe Gray's just imagining things.

Whatever the reason, he rolls off and lays on his back. The look of Tobin's face beneath him flashes through his mind again and he closes his eyes to try to shut it out, but it only makes it worse now with his imagination trying to fill in the blanks.

Nothing's different now than it was before. At least, that's what he thinks he's led Tobin to believe. But that faintest hint of abnormality.. that tiny spark he may or may not have imagined in Tobin's eyes—well, it almost gives him hope. Maybe too much.

"—think, Gray?"

_'..What? Oh my gods, was he talking to m—'_

"Huh?" was all he sputtered.

"Were you spacing on me..?" Tobin's head was turned toward Gray at this point, he realized. "That's weird. Anyway, I was saying that you should really lay off of Clair."

Oh. This again. "It's none of your beeswax, Tobi-poo. Give it a rest, she's totally gonna be mine." His hands were comfortably fitted behind his head, the words easily sliding out of his mouth, but he still felt conflicted.

Clair is beautiful. Rockin' body, sick attitude, just drop dead gorgeous. And he told her he loves her. He does. ..He thinks.

She doubts him, but he insists, because his word is out there and he's got no time to think of how to take it back. Tobin says he likes her, too.

They fight about it, but in good faith. Tobin's his best friend, and he'd never lose him over a girl. Can't help it if they both have great taste, right?

. . .

So then why is it that as they lie there on the dirt, Gray just wants to hold Tobin? To apologize for even the play punches he threw, the kicks he landed and comfort him about them? Not that Tobin ever needed it.. but imagining taking care of Tobin like that, and being there for him—it gave him butterflies. That warmth in his stomach makes him bring his knees up, feet flat on the floor. He took a few calming breaths..

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. You're not gonna win this one!" Tobin playfully punches Gray's shoulder, and Gray holds it. He laughs along with him.

"We'll just see how long you can actually hold up.."

He tries to swallow past the lump in his throat, but it's useless, he knew from the start. He's gotta figure this out, and Tobin's the only one who'll understand. What was that thing he heard about before? He hated most the thoughts that lingered, but were so vague and unexplored in his mind. C'mon, just get it out..

"Hey, Tobin..?"

"Yeah, Gray?" He stretches, letting out a small yawn while they relaxed there on the floor together.

He pauses, but tries not to wait too long. It's his best friend, after all. "Y'know that word.. uh, lust?"

Tobin sputters a little, and Gray always did think that was cute. "L-lust..?"

"Yeah, you know. Lust." He stares at the ceiling now, feeling like he wants to avoid Tobin's gaze. "The gossip ladies in the village always talked about it, saying it all nasty and offended. But what do you think?"

"Hmm.." A soft hum, along with Tobin started to fidget with his clothes. "I guess.. It's a thing."

"What a way with words, as always."

"Shut up!"

Gray snickers. "Sorry, my Toburn. Continue."

He can hear Tobin take a deep breath, like he needs to re-assemble himself, and his voice settles again. It's thoughtful, and warm. "...It's just, like.. something that happens, I guess. Like.. human nature? It seems like something taboo, but people will do it because it doesn't seem to have any real repercussion. Like eating a cookie Mom specifically said not to eat."

Gray pondered at the analogy, but okay, he guessed. He could work with that. And it's not like he didn't know what he meant. "Yeah, okay, cool. What about love?"

This time, Tobin paused. Actually paused, for a really long time. He must really have thought about it..

"Love is like.. making the cookie from scratch, waiting for the dough to set, bake, and then when you finally let it cool.. then you get to enjoy it."

Gray looks at him at that, takes a moment to remember that pensive yet confident face, the way his hair falls over his face and he doesn't care to fix it, the serious look in his eyes but casual nature of his posture.

"..Why? What's up?"

All that's offered is a chuckle until Gray can bring himself to look away. "Nothing.. Just didn't know you loved cookies so much."

"Oh come on, you know what I mean!"

With a cocked upper lip, maybe somewhat bitter, he's not sure yet.. Gray closes his eyes again.

This time, he lets himself imagine a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my characterizations are wonky _(:3 」∠)_ It is (looks @ invisible watch) 4am and I'm suffering,
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I am @manhandl on twitter if you'd like to chat!


End file.
